Bethyl One-shots
by Dixon's Asskicker
Summary: A collection of random One-Shots that popped into my head. None are related to each other but after some time, I may continue them into full-fledged stories. Enjoy! As I add more, the rating may change so keep that in mind. No warnings for now! Bethyl! 3
1. She's in Love

Authors Note: The Walking Dead and it's characters do NOT belong to me, I just play with them! The song is "She's In Love With The Boy" by Trisha Yearwood

If you like it, please review!

_Katie's sitting on the old front porch_

_Watching the chickens peck the ground_

_There ain't a whole lot going on tonight_

_In this one horse town._

_Over yonder, coming up the road_

_In a beat-up Chevy truck_

_Her boyfriend Tommy, laying on the horn_

_Splashing through the mud and the muck._

"Bethy, honey.. What're you doin' on the porch? It's after 10... bout time to come inside, I'd think..."

She regarded her mama with a small frown and turned back to look down the dirt road that led to their farm.

"I'm waitin' on Daryl, mama.. I won't be too long." Annette smiled and nodded, walking back inside to settle down for the night, knowing her daughter wouldn't be inside for a good while.

_She's in love with the boy_

_She's in love with the boy_

_And even if they have to run away,_

_She's gonna marry that boy someday._

Beth Greene smiled wistfully to herself as she thought about Daryl; her boyfriend. The rough red-neck that everyone around the small town loathed. But she didn't loath him. She loved him fiercely with every fiber of her being and although she hadn't said the three words out loud to the grumbly man yet, she was sure he knew how she felt. Or at least she hoped he did.

Pretty soon, faster than she had thought, the headlights to Daryls' old Ford Truck could be seen coming down her driveway. She anxiously remained on the porch stoop, fighting the urge to run to him and wrap her arms around his waist.

Once parked, he sat in the truck and beeped the horn quickly, trying not to make too much noise and Beth at once stood up, rushing to the passenger side, scooting to the middle of the bench seat, laying her head against the crook of his neck. He smirked deviously and planted a light kiss on her forehead and proceeded to back out, one arm rested over her shoulders.

_Her daddy says, "he ain't worth a lick,_

_When it came to brains, he got the short end of the stick"_

_But Katie's young and man, she just don't care._

_She'd follow Tommy anywhere._

Annette sat on the couch as the couple left the property and glanced warily at her troubled husband, Hershel.

"That boy needs to stop calling her out so late at night... I won't tolerate it much longer..." he grumbled to himself and she could only chuckle to herself as the man simmered none too silently.

"_That boy _reminds me of someone I once dated, Hershel Greene...And from what I remember, my daddy wasn't too fond of us dating neither.." She reminded her husband thoughtfully.

"The boy's over half her age, Annette! I knew I should've forbid it, when it started!"

Now Annette was just mad. Won't no need for her husbands' tone and she set him straight right quick and in a hurry.

"And apparently, according to you, my parents should have forbade me from seeing you, considerin' you were 15 years older than me!" At her tone, he hung his head, "So you best hush, if you know what's good for ya.." she continued playfully, to lighten the mood.

_Katie and Tommy at the drive-in movie, _

_Parked in the very last row_

_They're too busy holding onto one another_

_To even care about the show_

_But later on outside the Tastee Freeze,_

_Tommy slips something on her hand_

_He says, "my high school ring will have to do_

_Til I can buy a wedding band"_

A whole year and still, Beth couldn't be happier with her life despite the unhappiness of others at her current relationship status. She had been dating Daryl for a year now and after a lot of ups and downs, they were finally on the same ground concerning their feelings for one another.

_**One night after six months of various dates and cruising around old dirt roads, Beth finally bit the bullet and said those three words to Daryl Dixon. He had visibly paled at first but recovered quickly as he tightened his hand in hers, saying the same back.**_

_**"Me too, Beth... I didn' know how't say the words... Seemed like they weren't nough'" he said in his hoarse, quiet voice as if he were afraid to voice his feelings. But voice them, he did...**_

Now, six months after their declaration and she couldn't be happier. They had made love that night in the bed of his truck, after he put layers of blankets in it and pulled to a deserted place where he regularly hunted during the fall.

Even though he was mored experienced than she, they still fumbled and bumped noses as they kissed, nervously undressing each other.

But once the hesitation vanished with the first thrust, they found an awkward but comfortable rhythym.

"Didn't ya want a veggie burger, Beth?" Her thoughts were interrupted with a questioning gaze from Daryl. She realized they were at the local dairy queen and nodded her head, smiling brightly at him. He grunted and exited the vehicle to go up to the order window, leaving Beth to her own devices in the truck.

A few minutes later, they were both seated in his truck, eating lunch and staying in a comfortable silence.

"I've been thinkin'... We oughta... I'unno..." Daryl grumbled from the drivers' seat, obviously tongue-tied.

Beth smiling endearingly to herself and stayed quiet, knowing he'd come up with the right words in a minute. She knew not to rush him when he wanted to talk about something serious. And by the conflicting look on his face, she knew it had to be serious.

"You wanna...make things more official...? I mean, y'don't have to... Is'just a thought is all..."

Now came her que to say something and she almost found herself speechless, but regained her composure quickly.

"You mean... get married, Daryl?" She suspected that was the case but immediately, she could see the doubt creeping onto his face at her words, thinking she'd say no, "I think that'd be great... Perfect, actually..." she reassured him quickly, smiling brightly with tears forming in her eyes.

"Yeah, I reckon' so... Thinkin' you're the only one that I can, y'know... see putting up wid' my ass for the next 50 years or somethin'..."

At his words, she squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck, catching him off guard but not making him uncomfortable anymore compared to the first time she showed affection towards him.

Gathering himself, he reached into his shirt pocket pulling out a thin but beautiful charm bracelet with a crossbow and music note dangling from it. He shrugged indifferently and handed it to her hesitately, as if he were afraid she'd bite him.

The tears started spilling over as Beth clasped the hook around her wrist, covering the rough scars that adorned it. "Daryl... I love it..."

Seeming uncomfortable but accustomed to her emotional outbursts sometimes, he continued, "Couldn't get ya any ring yet... Don't have the money... But saw this and thought of ya... Dunno' when I can get a band but... this here..."

"It's perfect, I love it!" She continued crying as she hugged him, knowing that this was a grand gesture in itself. A promise of marriage one day... that's all she had hoped for.

It wasn't until after midnight that they finally ended their night and Daryl drove back to the farm to drop Beth off at home, a small smile gracing his features.

_Her daddy's waiting up til half past twelve_

_When they come sneaking up the walk_

_He says, "young lady get on up to your room_

_While me and junior have a talk"_

_But Mama breaks in and says "Don't lose your temper_

_It wasn't very long ago_

_When you yourself was just a hay seed plow boy_

_Who didn't have a row to hoe"_

_"My daddy said you wasn't worth a lick,_

_When it came to brains, you got the short end of the stick._

_But he was wrong and honey, you are too._

_Katie looks at Tommy like I still look at you."_

"Hershel... Come inside, now. No use in waiting up for her.. She's a grown woman now!" Annette called from the hallway of their house out to the porch where her husband stood.

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she heard the familiar sound of Daryl's truck pulling up and furrowing her brow as the engine cut off. _Oh boy, this oughta be good... _she thought to herself.

"Hey Momma! Daddy!" Was the first words out of Beths' mouth when she exited the truck, holding Daryl's hand tightly although the guy looked like he could flee the scene any moment.

"Young lady, mind telling us why you're just now getting home? At this hour?" Hershel asked, trying to keep a firm voice with his youngest child.

"Now Daddy, it isn't that late now. I'm 20 years old, I should be able to stay out past 12, at least." she said sweetly, no attitude whatsoever in her voice.

"You still live here, Bethy so what I say goes. You know that."

Beth seemed as if she hadn't heard him and pulled Daryl to the front steps, not even five feet away from her parents. Annette noticed the guy biting his lip and staring down at the ground, scowling at it. For a moment, she wondered what the ground ever did to him but she knew him by now from the way Beth talked of him. His past, family and such dull reminders of the rough childhood and scars he posessed.

"Anyway, we have somethin' to tell you-" "You aren't pregnant, are you? Oh Bethy..." At her Momma's words, Beth blanched and shook her head vigiorously.

"No, Mama. Don't be silly! We're gettin' married!"

With the silence that followed, you could swear you'd hear a pin drop and after looking at Hershel, you'd thought he'd kill the guy right where he stood.

But looking defeated at the whole situation, Hershel just nodded his head and pulled Beth into a hug. "I hope you're making the right decision, doodlebug.." And that was that.

"Oh, won't y'all come in for somethin' to drink?" Annette gathered her emotions and called to the happy couple, bound and determined to be happy for her baby. She knew how much they loved each other and after dating over a year, she figured her daughter knew what she was doing.

_And even if they had to run away,_

_She's gonna marry that boy some day._


	2. Stay With Me

**Author's Note: **Wow... This one gutted me inside my heart as I wrote it and still, I don't feel like I've told it correctly. Warning, this Daryl is quite OCC but there's a reason for it.. When it comes to childhood abuse victims, every one handles it differently in their adulthood. Some like canon Daryl bottle it up inside, never letting anyone close and being angry all of the time.. Others seek the closeness, the intimacy of human affection; something they never had. I wanted to explore how our favorite archer would be if his emotions and reaction to the abuse were different. I'm still not sure about this one-shot simply because I don't feel I've told the story correctly or gave it enough depth. And I apologize for that. If you hate it, I completely understand. It's just something I had to get out of my system when I heard the song today. Thanks for reading.. See you at the bottom, hopefully!

**Disclaimer: **I am not affiliated with The Walking Dead, the writers, actors, etc. and I do not own none either. I'm just playing around with Daryl and Beth!

Stay With Me

_Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one-night stand_

_But I still need love cause I'm just a man_

_These nights never seem to go to plan_

_I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?_

_Oh, won't you stay with me?_

_Cause you're all I need_

_This ain't love, it's clear to see_

_But darling, stay with me_

_Why am I so emotional?_

_No, it's not a good look, gain some self control_

_And deep down I know this never works_

_But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt_

The small bar on the outskirts of Senoia was terribly packed when Beth Greene walked in alongside her sister and Glenn. Never having the bar-hopping experience and turning 21, Maggie was convinced this was a experience that the younger Greene needed.

"What'll ya have to drink, cutie?" A man named Zach, according to his name tag, asked huskily as Beth looked him up and down. She groaned internally and ordered a screwdriver in a tall glass, showing him her ID when prompted. Turning around quickly, she followed Maggie to a stool at the end of the bar, away from most of the patrons.

"Is this all we're really going to do?" she asked, already growing bored with the quiet but buzzing atmosphere.

"The whole point of going bar-hopping is dancing and getting drunk, right?" Beth nodded at Maggies' comment, "Well then, let's dance!"

For the next hour or so, the two girls tore up the dance floor, giggling as they staggered and made fools of themselves. Glenn finally talked them into sitting down with just a coca-cola to sober themselves up.

Beth looked around the bar which was now almost completely dead and spotted a lone person at the other end. His shaggy brown hair blocked most of his facial features but from the looks of him, he had broad shoulders covered in a leather vest that had Angel Wings on the back. She thought they were beautiful and wanted to ask where he had purchased the vest from.

So after telling Maggie she'd be right back, she approached the man cautiously and sat beside him.

"Hey!" She said, still a little loopy from the drinks she had earlier. She wasn't a light weight by any means but liquid courage was always a welcome thing when it came to talking to the opposite sex.

The man grunted in response and when he looked up, she almost did a double take.

He was very rugged and rough looking that's for sure. But he had the bluest eyes she had ever seen and his face looked like it had been chiseled from stone.

She almost gasped aloud when he glanced at her but gained her composure and waited for a returned greeting.

"Whatchu wan' woman?" the man asked drunkenly, his eyes bloodshot and red around the edges.

"I was just noticing your vest... Where'd ya get it from? It's unique.." She asked hesitately, hoping not to offend the man and felt her courage start to deflate slowly.

He barely smirked at her words but a slight twinkle came to his eyes as she spoke.

"Jus' got it from my brother.."

"Oh ok..."

"So what's a girl like you doin' at a bar like this? Get lost?" he asked sarcastically, his tone changing with each sentence he spoke and if she weren't careful, Beth feared he may give her whiplash.

"I came with my sister and her husband. I've never been bar-hopping so... they wanted to bring me to have a new experience.." She shruggled dismissively and he chuckled lightly.

Pretty soon, Maggie and Glenn approached the pair slowly, tapping her lightly on the shoulder.

"Hey sis, we were thinking about checking out another bar.. What do you think?" Maggie glanced warily at the rough man beside her and made a weird face at Beth. In reply, Beth just shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"What's your name? I'm Beth." Beth asked him, hoping he'd give his real name and not a bogus one.

He looked at her thoughtfully for a moment and outstretched his hand, "Daryl..."

"Well Daryl," she glanced at her sister, hoping she'd allow this, "Why don't you come hang out with us? I feel like a third wheel tonight... So what do you say?"

Seeming to contemplate the question, he looked around at the three people who surrounded him and was met with three welcome looks, "I guess... If it ain't no trouble.."

Beth got excited and grabbed his hand, pulling him from the stool and they all walked out of the bar and to another one down the street.

When 2am came and the bartender shouted out 'last call,' Beth, Maggie, Glenn and Daryl were still slightly tipsy. They decided to walk it off a bit and wandered around the small town for an hour before Maggie and Glenn were ready to go home.

Glancing nervously at her sister and then Daryl, Beth pulled Maggie off to the side so that Daryl wouldn't hear her.

"Hey Mags... Can I ask a huge favor?"

"Sure... depends on what it is..." Maggie replied cautiously, fearing what her sister may want.

"Well... can I stay at your apartment tonight... And invite...y'know..?" Beth gestured to Daryl who was in a conversation with Glenn about god-knows-what.

Maggie gave her a strickened look and breathed out a deep sigh. "Bethy, I'm not sure if that's safe... You don't even know him!"

"I know that Maggie but you know how good a judge of character I am! I look into his eyes and all I see is sadness, desperation... please? I haven't gotten laid in a while and I'm not a baby anymore. Besides, it's not like I'm planning on marrying the guy!" she whispered harshly and Maggie had to agree with her.

"Fine but if daddy finds out, it's on you. You snuck him in and I was none the wiser, alright?" Maggie glanced at the men again, "Distract him. Let me pull Glenn off to the side and ask him. I'm sure he'll be fine with it. If it's a yes, I'll let you know. Got it?"

Beth nodded enthustiastically and motioned for Daryl to come over, while Maggie talked to Glenn.

"Hey handsome..." she almost purred to him as he approached and he seemed a little taken aback by her statement.

"Hey.. So.. y'all need me to walk ya to your car?" Beth nodded and they all approached the vehicle, looking back at the other couple sneakily. Well, Beth thought it was sneaky. One glance from her sister and the nod of her head, she gently tugged on his shoulder to stop him.

"So... I was thinking.. You want to come to our place? I have a bedroom all to myself.." she asked, hoping against all hope he would say yes.

"Wouldn't it be weird? Wid' your sister there?" he asked hoarsely, thumbing towards Maggie.

She shook her head in reply, "Nah, she isn't the controlling type. It'll be fine, trust me."

He nodded and got on his motorcycle, deciding to follow the trio to their apartment since it wasn't that far from the bars.

Stepping over the threshold of Maggie and Glenns' apartment, Beth feared she would grow nervous at the activities she was about to partake in (or so she hoped) and if the man behind her would be agreeable to it. As if to make sure he was still there, she looked back at him and smiled softly, winking at him.

He blushed slightly and followed her into the living room, not knowing where to go after that. Sensing his unease with the whole situation and the fact that he probably didn't know where to go from here, Beth saved him by grabbing his hand and pulling him into the spare bedroom.

It had dark blue bedding, something that Maggie had picked up so that Beth would have somewhere comfortable to sleep on, on her many visits.

Daryl sat on the bed awkwardly and looked around, taking it all in. He looked to her with a less stressed expression on his face and at her smile, the anxiety in the room dropped tremendously.

"So... you ever done this before?" he asked bluntly, not wanting to hem-haw around the issue.

She nodded reluctantly, "Sex, yes. But not the sex-with-a-stranger-you-met-at-a-bar type.." she replied, blushing at the whole idea of what she was about to do. He nodded and started to chew on the nail of his thumb, glancing peeks at her now and then to get a feel for what they both wanted.

Sensing she'd have to take the initiative, she approached him and straddled his lap.

"If you want t'stop, just let me know.." he mumbled as his lips sought contact with hers and the evidence of his arousal pressed up against her.

Pulling away slightly, she tugged his shirt up and pulled it off of him effortlessly. Immediately she felt him tense underneath her and she looked to him questioningly. "What is it?" she asked softly, running her fingers through his hair, "You feel so tense... Something I did?"

He shook his head and went to kiss her again, but she pulled away. "Really, what is it?"

A debate seemed to be going on inside his head and his eyes became glassy, red-rimmed again. As if he had been crying his whole life. "I don't wantchu' to see my back." he said, starting to tug on her shirt to distract her. Pulling it off, he started to massage her breast while he nipped and sucked on them generously, causing her to moan lowly.

Growing impatiently curious, Beth let her hands glide over his shoulders and to his back, causing his whole body to shake. Reluctantly, she kept going, sensing that on some level he needed this contact and intimacy.

Running her hands further down, over and down his shoulders, she felt angry scars. Trying not to gasp or show any bad reaction, she kept going and started to massage gently. In reaction, his kisses became more sloppy and slow, making a lump form in her throat.

She knew he was silently crying, she could still feel his body slightly shaking from the emotion of it. Pulling back slightly, she looked into his eyes and felt herself falling more and more. The massaging turned to her tracing her fingertips over each one, growing more and more angry with every new one she felt.

He started to mutter unintelligible words and pulled his mouth from her, laying his forehead against her shoulder instead.

Swallowing her need to cry for him, she continued her motions reverently, "What's wrong, baby? You can tell me..." she asked softly, no pity nor degrading tone to her voice.

"I just want it to stop hurtin' so damn much..." he spoke a little louder and started to cry softly.

What little bit of heart she had left, was surely broken after that and pulling away, she pushed him backwards to lay on the bed.

"I can make it better, promise..." she mumbled the last word, showering kisses and running her hands all over his body, making her way down to his jeans that were already unbuttoned. He hastily returned the favor, his eyes dried up but still watery.

They each pulled their pants off and resumed positions on the bed, kissing each other. The mood suddenly turned frantic and he grabbed her pony-tail in his hand, tugging and massaging gently.

Moans turned into whimpers as they both grew impatient for much needed friction. Beth lifted up slightly, aligning him with her entrance and slowly sank down on him. Both of them groaned loudly and he sat up partially, bringing their lips together.

"You feel so good..." he whispered between kisses, arching his hips up to meet her halfway, causing her to start chanting his name.

"You too... I wanna cum..." she mumbled, slightly out of breath.

Knowing what she needed, he reached between where they were joined and started a circular motion on her sensitive nub, making her cry out into his mouth. He kept the motion going as he pumped harder into her, their bodies becoming sweaty.

"Cum for me..." He growled, baring down his fingers with a little more force than she was probably accustomed to and her body started quaking around him. Tighter and tighter she became, the closer he was to his end also.

Suddenly they both cried out, her grinding on him as they both came, gripping each other with everything they posessed.

They stayed like that for a moment, both feeling as if something big had happened other than just sex.

Beth waited for him to push her off and bolt for the door but his grip around her waist just tightened. She wrapped her arms around his neck in return and held him. She'd hold him til mornin' if she had to. She didn't mind.

"What happened?"

It was a simple question but meant so many things that she wasn't aware of.

"My dad happened," he spoke softly, trying to keep his voice level probably. "Use't beat on me an' Merle a lot.. After my mom, well he moved on'to Merle.. He took off and it was jus' me."

Beth stayed silent for just a moment and ran her fingers through his hair, holding him to her chest.

"Nobody deserves that.. How old were you?"

She could hear him swallow instinctually as his breath wavered.

"Off and on since I was 6. Got worse the longer he did it. Deserved it prob' but couldn't do nothin' bout it."

Struggling to keep her composure, she waited to see if he would talk anymore; open up anymore. Bare anymore of his soul to her as she soaked it all in, feeling like she couldn't break anymore for the man.

"Did y'all ever... Dunno' what I'm trying to say..." he stumbled over his words, not knowing exactly what he was trying to say but she knew.

"They never beat us... spanked us but never in anger.." she said, hoping that she was correct in her thinking and what she thought he was trying to convey.

It seemed like they sat there for hours more in each others' arms just talking. Opening up to each other as if they hadn't been strangers just mere hours ago. The only time they moved to let go of each other, they repositioned themselves on the bed with him lying flat on his back and her snuggled up in his embrace with her head tucked under his chin. Her hands splayed over his stomach, her fingers tracing light patterns up and down the hair that trailed down in a line.

She learned a lot of things during that time. Like how his father would come home drunk, having just been on a bender at the local bar, hopped up on god knows what and ready to fight with his 6 year old son. His mother doing nothing as the belt came down on his back and Merle being gone.

He had also told her that as he grew up more, the beatings became more severe as if his father were drilling it into his head that he couldn't fight back no matter how big he got. That he was weak and no woman would ever want him. But Beth suspected that in a way, Daryl's father had grown wary of the boys' strength as he got older so he beat the confidence and strength out of him before he could put it to good use. Like a dog. No, worse than a dog.

She cried silent tears as he told her different stories and reasons for the beatings. A spilled beverage, not doing something just right or just because he felt like it. It was hardly ever the same thing because everything set the old man off.

But just when Beth thought she couldn't take anymore, Daryl had told her about his later years. When he had turned 18 years old and could finally leave the house after putting back money from a measley job. How his father had brought the belt down on his 18 year old son and was met with resistance when the belt wrapped around his arm to block the blow. He said he had beat the hell out of his father that day, almost to the point of death until Merle amazingly showed up and pulled Daryl off of him. Telling Daryl to get out and never come back, to let the old bastard die.

So they did.

And he hasn't looked back.

As she holds him that night, she doesn't think he's completely broken but he's damn near close to it. Wrestling demons takes a lot out of a person, she's learned and sometimes nothing helps. Other times, just a comforting embrace and words of encouragement go a long way.

She doesn't know if she'll ever see him again after that night but she hopes she will. If only to repeat their intimate time together; whatever he'll let her have, she knows it will be cherished inside her heart forever.

So when she wakes up the next morning and finds the man still laying next to her snoring, she smiles softly and kisses his back, hoping they can have a repeat of their earlier activities.

That he'll open up to her over and over again, even if it's not with words.


	3. More than a Feeling

Author's Note: A shorter and more light hearted chapter! Almost done with the next one that is a lot more comical than the last one which ripped my heart out writing it. Thanks to those who read and reviewed times a million! If you have any requests that you want to see written out, let me know! I'm open to anything! It doesn't have to include a song!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! 'More Than A Feeling' is sung by the band, Boston!

More Than A Feeling

_When I'm tired and thinking cold_

_I hide in my music, forget the day._

_And dream of a girl I used to know_

_I closed my eyes and she slipped away_

_She slipped away_

The feeling was all consuming and a much unwelcome feeling to Daryl Dixon. Attraction. Lust. Longing. Those were the words that came to mind when he thought of Beth Greene. The farmers' daughter, who's father he helped during the weekends to earn a few extra bucks to make ends meet.

He didn't pay the girl any mind at first, learning that she had just graduated High School and would probably be on her way to some fancy college that he couldn't pronounce. Too good for the likes of him, he thought.

But when he saw her in those tight jeans, cowboy boots and tight tank top, he was a goner. Everywhere she walked, she brought with her the brightness of the sun with just a smile.

After a hard days' work on the farm having to witness the girls' beauty, he welcomed the solitude his home brought him.

Laying himself on the couch, he reached behind him to the small side table and switched on the cheap radio to a classic rock station, letting the tunes lull him into a peaceful daze.

_'Daryl..' a sweet voice whispered to him._

_He turned around frantically, searching for the heavenly voice and he finally found it. She was standing at the side of the barn, her fingers hooked and gesturing him to come closer._

_Obliging her, he stepped closer and it seemed like he was there in the blink of an eye. _

_Her pale skin glistened with a soft glow in the sunlight and he couldn't help but want to touch her, see if her skin was as soft as it looked._

_Sensing his thoughts, she grabbed his hand gently and led him inside the barn, to the hayloft. _

_Sitting down on a rather generous sized bale of hay, she pulled him down beside her and kept a firm grip on his hand._

_'I want you to touch me, Daryl...' she whispered, bringing his hand to her covered breast. He took a breath he didn't realize he was holding and squeezed the mound of flesh gently, afraid she would disappear if he let himself become comfortable with the situation._

_He started to knead her softly as they leaned towards each other, their lips meeting in a soft kiss that quickly turned anything but. _

_Her mouth opened slightly, tongue darting out to meet his and the oceans parted, birds sang. He didn't know what to do with himself._

_The more he touched her though, the braver they both became and pretty soon, they were pulling at each others' clothes desperate for skin on skin._

_He pulled off her tank top, revealing a simple white bra and he flushed, despite himself. Giving her a momentary glance, he could see she was flushed as well and he pulled the shirt off of his back, to make her more comfortable. Her eyes suddenly became darker and more lust-filled than ever._

_Reaching behind her, she started to unclasp her bra, revealing small, round, perky brea-_

"Wake the fuck up, baby brother! What the hell you dreamin' bout anyway? That uppity blonde bitch again?"

He was awakened suddenly by the loud, raspy voice of his brother.

"Shutup Merle.. None o' your damn business..." he muttered as he sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Becoming more alert, he accepted the beer Merle passed to him as he sat on the other end of the couch, turning on the television to some sort of how-to show.

Taking generous sips, he peeked a glance towards his brother and regarding him with a scowl.

"She ain't no uppity bitch, asshole."


	4. Cleaning This Gun

**Author's Note****: Hey y'all! We meet again! Here's another one-shot! This one has a ton more humor than the previous ones so I hope you enjoy it! I heard 'Cleanin' this Gun' by Rodney Atkins today and it immediately made me think of how Daryl would be with a teenaged daughter. Which, as it turns out, is hilarious! So if ya like it, leave a review! I really enjoyed writing this and used some of my personal experience to write it.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own The Walking Dead, its' characters or the song. The song belongs to (as far as I know) to Rodney Atkins and The Walking Dead belongs to AMC and the comic book writers. I am not making a profit off of them! Thanks!**

_Come on in boy, sit on down_

_And tell me 'bout yourself_

_So you like my daughter, do you now?_

_Yeah we think she's something else._

_She's her daddys' girl and her mama's world,_

_She deserves respect, that's what she'll get, ain't it son?_

_Now y'all run along and have some fun,_

_I'll see you when you get back_

_Bet I'll be up all night,_

_Still cleaning this gun._

**Cleaning this Gun (Come on in Boy)**

"Momma! Daddy's doing it again!" I heard my teenage daughter scream from the front of our small house and could also faintly hear my husband muttering obscenities. One of the many reasons I was thankful to be out in the middle of nowhere without any neighbors in sight.

I made my way to where all of the commotion was coming from and spied my husband sitting comfortably on the couch, cleaning his knives without a care in the world, it seemed.

I looked up to meet the bright hazel eyes of my daughter, her cheeks flushed and her mouth turned in anger. Towards Daryl.

"What's he doing now, baby?" I faintly heard Daryl mumble something along the lines of 'I ain't done nothin'" but chose to ignore it for the time being.

"Steven invited me to go to the movies with him tomorrow night and daddy says I can't go! Tell him to let me go!"

I sighed reluctantly and gestured my hands for her to calm down.

"You know I can't make your father do anything he don't want to. If you really want to go out with this boy, we'll have to meet him before anythings' set in stone." I heard both of them sigh audibly.

"See what you did, daddy! Now he's gotta come meet you and then he won't ever want to see me again! I hate you!"

"Good! Y'don't need to date any little punks anyway! I hope he hates my fricking guts!" Smirking to himself as he said it.

With those parting words and a strangled sob, Samantha Dixon, aged 16, hightailed it to her bedroom and slammed the door loudly.

I winced and glanced to my husband, who not to my surprise, was still seated comfortably on the couch. Looking positively giddy with himself as he continued to clean and sharpen his knives.

I shook my head at him and he only grinned in return, pulling me into his lap after putting his weapons away.

_The Following Evening_

It was almost 6 o'clock and Sam was back in her bedroom, dolling herself up. I was currently cooking a meal for an army consisting of a roasted deer ham, mashed potatoes, corn on the cob and home-made biscuits courtesy of my mama's recipe.

Not sensing the presence of my husband, I made sure the stove burners were on low and went in search of him. He couldn't be far.

After looking outside and in his tool shed, I walked back inside and decided to check the bedroom. Usually you couldn't find him back there unless it was bedtime or he became sick.

But walking into our bedroom and closing the door, I had to hold in the laughter that threatened to bubble out at the sight of him.

He had one of his trusty old flannel shirts with the sleeves cut out, holey jeans that probably needed to be thrown away and some steel-toed work boots. Nothing unusual for him but normally he didn't dedicate this much attention to his attire. His muscular arms rippled as he moved and even at almost 46 years old, he didn't look a day over 35.

Looking at him expectantly, he turned to me and smiled.

"Know where my knife holdster is at, darlin'?" I shook my head at him and said one single word, "No."

"What do you mean, no?" he asked as he went to his gun cabinet and pulled out a big huntin' knife. "If y'don't tell me, I'm gon' have to keep it in my hand, I reckon'."

I sighed to myself and went to look through his belts, since he usually left the holdster hooked on.

"Here." I said and handed it to him, then we proceeded to exit the bedroom.

I really hope my daughter doesn't have a nervous breakdown.

Just before 7 came, I called Sam out to help set the table and Daryl was currently outside checking to see if the meat in the home-made smoker was almost ready to be frozen up and put away.

"Momma, please don't let daddy embarass me... I really like this guy.."

She gave me a pleading look and I wanted so badly to reassure her that nothing would happen but this was Daryl we were talking about. The same man who forbid Sam to have any male friends as soon as she started going through puberty. The day she had gotten her period was a day I'd rather forget. I suspect he had an internal breakdown of epic proportions.

"I'll do my best, honey. But no promises."

We finished setting the table and I heard the front door open, followed by a loud gasp from my daughter as she stared past me in disbelief.

Before I could turn around, she had already started in on her father.

"Daddy, no!"

Turning around, I gasped myself and took in the sight of my husband holding his crossbow casually over his shoulder.

"Daryl, what the hell?"

"What? Y'all actin' like ya ain't never seen no crossbow before.." At our exasperated sighs, he continued as if he had our blessing. "If we get to talkin' bout huntin', I wanna show the boy what I aim' to chase im' with.. He won't be able to see it if it's locked in the damn gun cabinet!"

I gathered my wits about me and approached my husband, trying not to break into laughter at my daughters' expense.

"Ok, whatever you say" I kissed him soundly on the mouth and we proceeded to get everything ready for dinner.

"So, Steven.." He said the name with unconcealed disdain and I scowled to myself. "What do you do, boy?"

The boy in question looked as if he were about to shit his pants at any moment. Sam looked like she was about to lose it and Daryl looked so happy with himself that I wouldn't be surprised if he broke into song at the end of the night.

"I um... I-I go to school... With Sam... How about you, sir?"

Daryl scoffed to himself, "What d'you mean, 'how bout you'? Don't gotta be worryin' bout what my ass does..." he mumbled and contined to eat, not answering the question.

"So Steven, what's your favorite subject in school?" I asked, figuring that was an easy question to ask that wouldn't cause any conflict. My husband was unusually hostile tonight.

"History, especially the civil war.." He said hesitately, glancing timidly between myself and Daryl. I nodded and asked Sam to pass me the basket of biscuits in the middle of the table.

"Yeah, me and Steven have History together.. When I can't remember specifics, he helps me. He's really smart.." Sam pushed in, obviously trying to gain our approval; especially Daryls'.

"Is that so? Good for you, Steven!" I said encouragingly. "Would you like some more sweet tea?" I rose from the table, grabbing his almost empty glass.

"Yeah, that'd be great.." he replied, starting to stand up with me.

"Don't gotta serve im' like a maid, Beth. Can get it himself, can't ya?" He looked to Steven, daring him to contradict him. Steven nodded anxiously and stood up.

"Yes sir, I can. I got it, ma'am." he said, gently taking the glass from me and walking to our refridgerator to grab the picture of tea. I sent Daryl a scathing look that told him enough was enough. He sighed almost playfully and held his hands in surrender.

Once he was seated at the table again, she could sense the guy wanted to find some even ground with Daryl. She knew he wanted his respect badly.

"So Steven, do you hunt?"

That seemed to do the trick because Sams' eyes lit up like a christmas tree and he looked hopefully to Sam, who nodded encouragement.

"Yes ma'am, I love it. Nothing more relaxing. How about you, Mr. Dixon?"

I almost snorted at the question. Looking at Daryl, even the most clueless person could see that my husband was an avid hunter.

"s'all I do, most of the time when I ain't workin'. What do you hunt with?"

"Most of the time, automatic shotgun or my 270.. I see you've got a crossbow there, I've always wondered how I'd fair with one of them.." he said, looking longingly at the weapon but I knew it was no use.

"It's good fer when you wanna be silent.. Doesn't scare off the animals when ya shoot it like a gun would... I get more game with it than I do with a gun.."

Daryl picked the item in question up, pulling the bow string back until you could hear a familiar click and as he started to load the bolt, I cleared my throat loudly. So into his task, Daryl looked up and gave me a pleading look but I resisted.

"Y'know how I feel bout it at the table, honey.. Why don't y'all go outside and you show im' how to shoot it?"

Grumblin' about not being able to have any fun, both men stood up and started to walk outside. I looked over to Sam and smiled, "Told ya it wouldn't be that bad, honey! Your daddy actually did good, I'm proud of im'!"

About 10 minutes later, Sam and I were at the sink doing dishes discussing how well dinner had went when we heard it. The unmistakeable sound of Daryl cussing up a storm. We looked at each other in panic and took off towards the door, hoping that he hadn't already killed the poor guy.

"Told ya it wouldn't last..." Sam mumbled to herself and I instantly felt sorry for her.

Straightening my shoulders, we walked outside to take in the scene before us. Daryl was crouched on the ground with his crossbow and Sam was hesitately backing away from him. They both noticed us approaching them and Daryl started scowling immediately.

"Knew I shouldn't a let the boy use my bow... Went and broke the damn bow! What ailes you, huh?" he shouted fiercely, removing the bow string completely and chunking it towards the nearby tool shed.

"I'm so, so sorry.. I swear, I didn't mean to.." Steven looked as if he were about to cry and I wanted to cry right along with the poor thing. He was trying so hard to impress my husband and he had broken one of Daryls' most prized posessions.

Before any of us could say another word, we could all hear the quiet sniffling of Sam.

I knew the second that Daryl heard his baby girl crying and his expression went soft, everything would be okay.

He stood up, keeping the crossbow tucked under his arm and shrugged his shoulders slightly. "Ain't no big deal... Didn't warp anything.. An easy fix, just need to get some more bow spring.."

"Really? Thank god.." Sam said, the relief evident in his voice. Daryl awkwardly patted him on the shoulder and gestured for him to follow.

"C'mon.. gonna show ya how to fix it.. It's a rookie mistake.."

As they walked to the shed, Daryl looked back to us and winked slightly, causing Sam to sigh in relief.

"Well, that's surprising..!" I said brightly.

It was a few months later and Sam had been dating Steven ever since. Most of the time, Daryl was very laid back about it and so was I. We were confident that we had put the fear of god into him and he wouldn't dare break our little girls' heart.

They seemed to be getting along just fine and sometimes, too well in Daryls' opinion. He'd wait up on Friday and Saturday nights for her to get back from their dates, his hands balled into fists every second she was gone.

Now it was a Saturday night and with her curfew being 11pm, we started to worry when 11:15 came around and still no Sam.

"What time is it?" I heard him ask from the front porch as he paced back and forth, his steps growing more frantic with each second that passed.

I glanced at the clock on the wall, "11:24... I'm sure they're just having car trouble..." I said, hoping to ease the tension that radiated from him.

"Should've called by now... She knows damn well to call if she's gonna be late, Beth!" The shout didn't bother me because I knew it wasn't directed at me per se' but at the whole situation.

Pretty soon, we saw the headlights of Stevens' truck come into view and I knew Daryl was resisting running out and scolding her. I was thankful for that but when our daughter exited the vehicle with tears falling down her face, I knew things were about to get worse.

She slammed the door and approached us, the tears still fresh and I saw Daryls' mood shift from anger to an undescribable rage.

"What'd he do?" The words sounded cold and calculated, even to Beths' ears and he looked ready to bolt to that car and do some damage.

"It's nothin' daddy..." Sam tried but the words were barely out of her mouth before he barrelled down the steps, towards the truck.

"What tha' fuck y'do to er'? Huh?" Daryl asked, gripping the drivers' door and yanking it open. He grabbed the boy by the scruff of the neck and pulled him out, dragging him to face us.

I was actually surprised Steven didn't immediately leave when he saw the expression on Daryls' face but I let the situation play out, hoping Daryl wouldn't be going to jail tonight.

"Nothin' sir!" Seemingly speechless, Steven just stood there and Daryl looked like he didn't know what to do next.

"What'd he do, Samantha?" I asked, using her full name. "You know if you don't clear this up, yer' daddys' gonna hurt him." I meant business and now wasn't the time for Daryl to beat up on a boy because Sam couldn't speak up.

"We argued.. and broke up, that's all.." Sam sniffled, "Nothing else happened.."

Daryl seemed to ponder this and nodded, still not letting go of him.

He looked imploringly to Sam, "So he didn't force ya to do anythin'?" She shook her head. "Didn't hit ya?" Again, a head shake.

He let Steven go none too gently and spoke in a firm but deadly voice. "Best get on outta here then... Don't come back unless she tells ya to. Got it?" he said and before Daryl walked back up the steps, the truck was already halfway out of the drive way.

"Think we should go up and talk to her?"

"Up to ya... probably needs her momma right bout' now.." he mumbled, sipping on a beer while we watched a show on tv.

I shook my head and caught his attention, "I'm bettin' she wants her daddy more right now.. You're her hero at the moment."

He sighed at me and stood up, "C'mon.. lets' get this over with."

We walked into her bedroom after knocking and saw her laying on her bed with her head buried in a pillow, sobs spilling out. Daryl sat beside her awkwardly, as if he'd rather be anywhere but here.

He rubbed her back soothingly and quite hesitately, "What's wrong, darlin'?"

"Steven cheated on me..." she mumbled halfheartedly. I sighed despite myself, thankful that Steven had left before Sam could do any explaining.

"If he cheated on ya, he's a dumbass. Cheaters ain't worth a damn." he said bluntly. "Ya move on and live yer' life, don't worry bout no little bitch who cain't keep it in his pants."

"I guess so... I thought he liked me.. But he only wanted one thing..." At those words, I inhaled deeply and looked at the situation cautiously. This could go bad, fast.

My husband got that fierce look in his eyes again and his adams' apple bobbed as he spoke his next words, no matter how much he probably hated to say them.

"Ya didn't... y'know... did ya?" he asked hesitately and we both dreaded the answer she'd give us. I dreaded our sanity and the life of Steven if she said they had.

But instead, she shook her head vehemently and I felt the breath I had been holding whoosh out in a rush. _Thank God..._

Seeming thrilled with her answer, he patted her on the back again and stood up. "Don't need t'be thinkin' bout that anyhow..." He ruffled her hair. "Love ya, girl.." He then walked out, leaving Sam and I alone in the bedroom.

I sat down beside her and she leaned up, wrapping her arms around my waist with her head leaning on my shoulder.

"You ok, baby?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll be ok..." she mumbled, sniffing lightly. I grabbed a kleenex from her nightstand and handed it to her.

"You've just experienced your first broken heart... And I'm sure there'll be plenty others before you get married.." I said, knowing what I was saying was indeed true.

"I just thought I could trust him, I thought he liked me. Apparently not."

I nodded and didn't say anything. Nothing I said would make it completely better but she knew we were there for her anytime she needed us.

After bidding her goodnight, I walked out to the kitchen and saw Daryl digging through the fridge.

"Whatcha doin'?" I asked teasingly.

"Lookin' for the damn bologna." He said, still searching and with an 'aha', he pulled out the pack. Before he could move any further, I wrapped my arms around his waist, gazing up at him with adoring eyes.

"You did a good job in there... Didn't think ya had it in you." With a muffled grunt, he shrugged. "Just did what I thought was right... Don't know how't handle these things. Y'know that."

I nodded because I knew. He didn't have any good influence as a child so raising a child was a big thing to learn, much less raising a girl.

"She thinks he don't like er' now. Trusted him. But she's gotta learn, I reckon'."

I tightened my hold on him and grinned slightly at him.

"Y'know... The only man a girl can depend on is her daddy."

_Well not that I'm a father_

_I'm scared to death one day my_

_daughters' gonna find_

_That teenage boy I used to be_

_Who seems to have just one thing on his mind_

_She's growing up so fast it won't be long_

_'Fore I'll have to put the fear of god_

_Into some kid at the door._


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**** This is going to be hot and smutty, hopefully! Just to let everyone know, in this one-shot Beth is 21 and Daryl is 36. I wanted it to be around the time line that Zach died but I wanted Beth a little older and more experienced so I'm changing her age. With the nature of the smut and everything, a virgin couldn't handle this and... yeah. Also, in my one-shot, Zach and Beth never happened! Yay! So here ya go! Hope you enjoy! Not gonna promise I'm good at writing smut but I'll try!**

Beth Greene was annoyed. Aggravated. Irritated. And insanely just fed up. It had been days since she had really talked with Zach and still, his words lingered in her brain, making her even more agitated. The nerve of him! Thinking they were an item? She shook her head in disbelief and scoffed loudly, earning looks of curiosity from the others.

Zach had asked her to meet him in his cell a few days ago and thinking the encounter would satisfy her needs, she obliged. Now she wished she hadn't even stepped foot inside.

The sex was awkward, slow and unfulfilling in every way. She wasn't certain he was a virgin but he wasn't that experienced either. She wasn't for that matter but had hoped for it to be more exciting and passion-filled. He just didn't scratch that itch between her thighs and that frustrated her yes but the sex wasn't even the problem!

The problem was the fact that he had been following her around like a lost puppy and telling everyone they were 'together.' Upon hearing that little tidbit from Maggie, she became infuriated and the only thing on her mind now was a confrontation with the guy who already had it in his head that they were now a couple of star-crossed lovers.

She found Zach standing beside Daryl in the mess hall and approached him, noticing that Daryl was scowling with every word that Zach spoke. She cringed even more, god knows what Zach was talking about.

"Zach, a word?" She asked impatiently, tapping her foot on the cement floor.

"Sure, Beth! I thought you were avoiding me!" He replied excitedly. Beth became even more irate with him and decided being blunt was the best action.

"I was." she deadpanned. "Obviously, you didn't get the memo.." She heard the sound of choking from beside her and spied Daryl with a mouthful of food, choking back obvious laughter at Zachs' expense. She shrugged carelessly and looked to Zach again. He looked crestfallen.

"I thought after... y'know... we were together? Isn't that what it means?" Okay, he wasn't budging from his position so she figured she'd talk unabashedly. Her daddy wasn't currently around, being outside with Rick at the garden. And Maggie already knew of Beths' sexual appetite after years of advice and questions were shared between the two of them. Even more-so now that Glenn was in the picture and Beth was older.

"Sex doesn't equal soul mates, Zach. It was just sex, plain and simple."

Zach looked even more crestfallen for a moment but then his look turned angry and more offended. She knew he would lash out and she was ready for it.

"Well then, I guess that's all you wanted, right? A romp in the hay? What, are you some slut now or something?" She heard a chair sliding back forcefully and she knew that Daryl had heard every bit of their conversation but she wasn't worried. She steadied him with a gaze that said she could handle it and he remained where he stood.

"If I were a whore, I could find much better activities and better men equipped for the job." She said, eyeing him up and down, "But obviously, I picked the short straw when you came around."

Zach huffed and puffed, angered that his masculinity was now in question and started to approach her forcefully. Beth decided to be the better person.

"Look, I'm sorry. Ok? Let's just forget this ever happened. I'm obviously not who you thought I was and vice versa. I'm not looking for a fairy-tale or anything. You are. I'm looking for something else. Let's just end it there. Truce?" she asked, holding out her hand for a peace offering.

Deciding not to make a big deal out of the confrontation, she saw Zach raise his hand to shake hers. He nodded halfheartedly and apologized as well. Before she could utter another word, he had exited the mess hall and she was left to gather her thoughts.

She could hear a throat clear from beside her and noticed that Daryl was still there and he was smirking.

"What, Daryl?" She asked heatedly, embarrassed that he now knew of her sexual exploits.

"Nothin'... just not the girl I pegged ya fer' is all.." he said sneakily, the smirk now gone from his face and replaced by curiosity.

"Well, looks like you're not the only one who's had the wrong idea about me. I baby sit Judith and the kids all day; I'm not babysitting a man either." He nodded in agreement and came closer, seeming a bit shy all of a sudden.

"When ya said y'weren't satisfied... What'd ya mean?" She was stumped for a moment at the fact that Daryl was asking her this. He was usually so secretive and quiet. More aloof and to himself than the others. But his curiosity intrigued her and she decided to be honest.

"I'm not looking for a guy to baby and coddle me during y'know.. I want to be the one taking orders for once, not having to tell im' what to do. That's all.." she replied, hoping he got it without her having to spell it out.

He seemed to understand and nodded his head, walking off and leaving her with questions of her own.

A week or so later and Beth was back to where she started. Sexually frustrated and wanting something she had no clue she had wanted. She almost wished there were more men around so that she'd at least have a chance but the only one even remotely close to what she wanted, she couldn't have. Or didn't think she could, anyway. Daryl was closed off and awkwardly shy with the opposite sex and she imagined the last thing he wanted was to be propositioned by a 21 year old girl.

Now matter how badly she wished she could feel the muscles in his arms as he lifted her up against the wall, she knew it would never happen. He had it in his head that he wasn't good enough for the simplest of things and she knew it would be a losing battle to convince him he was good enough for her.

So it completely caught her off guard when she walked into the small library one evening and found Daryl on the couch, book in his hand as he read. He barely noticed her and she decided to meet him with the same indifference. She was more interested in finding some peace and quiet from all of the crying that Judith had bestowed her with the previous morning while Rick did a perimeter check.

She had been overwhelmed all morning and finally, she had found a peaceful place. And Daryl Dixon wasn't going to ruin it with his rude gruffness. She'd just ignore it.

She wandered up and down the few aisles of books, fingering the worn spirals of books. Still finding nothing that suited her interests, she walked over to the next aisle and resumed her browsing.

"Find anythin' ya like?" A hoarse voice asked from behind her that made her whole body shiver in a way that she hadn't felt in a long time. She blushed for some reason and shook her head, not turning to look at him. Afraid that she'd break the spell.

"No... Haven't found much that has held my interest for a while..." she said, hoping her voice didn't give away her nervousness. He chuckled darkly and she felt hands on her hips, gripping them firmly but gently.

"You just need something different... I've seen ya watchin' me.. I ain't stupid, girl." he said huskily, squeezing her hips none too gently.

"Maybe I have... what're you gonna do bout' it?"

"Anythin' I want..." he said as he spun her around suddenly, pushing her against the bookshelf. He was now almost flush against her and her head spun in desire. She didn't see this coming!

"What're you-" She was silenced immediately by his finger against her lips and she immediately closed her mouth, waiting. He gave her a devious look and started to lift her shirt, finding no objections.

"When I tell ya to talk, you'll talk.. Didn't say nothin' bout opening that mouth yet, pretty girl." he said seductively but there was also a hint of order in it. She felt the moisture between her legs almost instantaneously.

He shed all of her clothes except for the thin fabric of underwear that covered her most sensitive place and stepped back, looking thoughtful.

"Put yer' hands over yer head and don't move." he ordered and obediently, she raised her hands above her head, clasping them together as she waited anxiously for his next move.

He looked down and licked his lips deliciously, then promptly pulled her underwear down to reveal the wetness between her legs. She squirmed, trying her best to create some friction and he looked back to her face once more.

"Already wet fer me, aren't ya darlin'?" he asked as he lowered his hand ever so slowly down between her legs and rubbed her slit teasingly. "And shaved fer me too... Such a good girl.." he continued praisingly, making her feel like she was the best person in the world at the moment. Her gasps came out desperately, hoping that he'd continue his ministrations and make her cum. She started to buck her hips against his hand like a bitch in heat.

He tutted and removed his hand, "Didn't tell ya t'move did I?" She stopped immediately and looked at him pleadingly. "Go sit on the couch now and wait fer me." She didn't have to be told twice and went to the couch, sitting down as he walked to the entrance door and locked it.

She knew she was in unknown territory with Daryl but couldn't find it in herself to care at the moment. She was happy to see where this went and for once in her life, she felt like she wasn't the one in control. The one to take the lead. And this dominate Daryl surely was starting to scratch the surface when it came to what she had been looking for.

When she looked up again and saw Daryl, who was now shirtless, standing in front of her with a smirk on his lips, she couldn't find any doubt left in her mind. She wanted this.

"Lay back and spread yer legs." The simple command spoke volumes and she laid back, spreading herself wide open for his desires.

"Touch yerself, show me what ya like.." he continued, his voice more clear and firm.

Trailing her hands down her body, she came to the spot that throbbed and started to rub circles around the small nub, her breaths coming out jagged. Every second or so, she'd slip her fingers down lower, sinking them into her wetness and then moving to her nub again, her panting growing more pronounced.

She looked up to Daryl innocently and his expression hadn't changed from the calm, collected look. He just spoke again, "Touch yer tit while yer doin' it. Squeeze and pinch em'." Again, she obeyed and found herself arching her hips up into the air, rubbing more fervently as she massaged and pulled at her pink nipples.

Finally, after only five minutes of touching herself, Beth felt that familiar feeling starting in her belly and the tingling arches of her feet as she was about to cum.

Daryl sensed this and he spoke firmly once more, "Stop."

She stared at him in wonder and shock but did as she was told.

"Get on your hands and knees, ass in the air and yer head down."

Once she was in position, she felt his presence behind her and her body shook in anticipation once more.

She felt his hand dip between her legs, gathering lubrication. Then the slippery sounds of his hand rubbing up and down his shaft, covering it in her juices.

"How bad do ya want me to fuck ya?" he asked, gripping her hip with one hand and the other still holding his dick.

She was surprised for a moment at his bluntness and then regained herself, "So, so bad..." she whined wantonly.

She felt him inch closer to her and suddenly, he was sheathed inside her and both of them let out a satisfied moan of pleasure.

Before she could grow accustomed to his size, he was thrusting furiously into her and her gasps turned to sounds of pleasure. Her moans and cries echoed all throughout the walls of the library.

"My dick feels good, don't it? Yer pussies so tight... and wet for me... You want it harder, darlin'?" With that, his thrusts became slower and she knew she had to be vocal if she wanted him to continue.

"Yes... so good... Harder! Pound me!" She gasped out, pleased when his pace increased and his thrusts became deeper.

"Raise one of yer legs with yer foot flat on the couch." She did as she was told, "That a girl... so open... and wide.." With her one foot in that position, his dick went deeper and she felt it touch her cervix, slightly painful but not so uncomfortable that she'd stop him.

She moaned and arched her ass high in the air with each thrust, feeling their skin slap together as he pounded deeper into her, talking to her all the while and turning her on further.

"You're my bad little slut, aren't ya? Wantin' my cock... knowin' that little pussy Zach couldn't fuck ya like I can..."

Feeling like she should reply, she did so, "Yes.. Your little slut... Oh god... Wanted it so bad..." she moaned deliciously.

"Now lay on yer back and spread em' as wide as ya can fer me."

Changing positions so quickly had Beth wondering what all the archer had in mind but she wasn't complaining one bit, anxious to see his face while they fucked.

He knelt down on the couch, his knees creaking as he did so and he was once again sheathed inside her and thrusting at a slower pace, gazing down at her pussy as he slid in and out.

"Looks so fuckin' hot... Yer pussy takin' every inch of my cock..." he mumbled to himself but she heard him clearly. His calloused hands started to rub at her nub as she squirmed and before she could feel that familiar tightening in her belly once again, he moved his hands up higher and started to knead her tits and pinch her nipples with no mercy. Her moans turned into cries of pleasure at the overwhelming sensations and she found her voice once again.

"Oh my god... oh my god... feels so good... almost... there..." He chuckled to himself, it seemed and started to grind his cock into her in a circular motion, as if he were trying to find a certain spot.

"Not God, darlin'... It's Daryl.." He responded, still concentrating on finding that certain spot, rutting into her with no hesitance. She then started to chant his name as he worked her over and he knew he had almost found the spot.

One moment she was overwhelmed by his ministrations on her tits and the next, she felt his body arch a certain way that made her literally see spots cloud her vision. Her moans turned into whimpers and then her whimpers turned into the screaming of his name. Once the screaming started, he changed his pace and started to pound into her more furiously than ever, sweat starting to trickle down his brows with the exertion.

Beth couldn't tell you what had happened in that moment because she suspected she had blacked out a little at the sensations. It was an orgasm for sure but something more than that, it seemed. She had never felt it before, that was for sure and as she came back down from her stupor of bliss, she had noticed Daryls' pace slow down also. He looked at her in question and she nodded her head to signal she was just fine. "What was that?"

"Found yer g-spot... Felt good, didn't it?" And some of the shyness was back but not much it seemed.

She nodded vigorously and grinned impishly. He smirked in return and grabbed her thighs, "Sit up and wrapped yer arms round my neck." He ordered as he bent down for her to do so. She got the gist of what he wanted and wrapped her legs around his waist also as he started to stand up, walking over to a nearby wall and pushing her against it.

Her insides screamed, thrilled at the new position and wondered if he were a mind-reader. She had just wished someone would do this to her a week or so ago.

"Gonna fuck ya so hard... might wanna watch yer head.." With that he started once again and pounded relentlessly as she tried to keep up, meeting him thrust for thrust. Or trying to, at least.

"Fuck me hard... Make my pussy sore..." She said and started running her hands up and down his chest, then up higher until she was gripping some of his hair. He smirked at her eagerness and thrust his hips even harder, causing her to grip on tighter, making him wince slightly but he never complained.

It was a few more forceful thrusts before they started to become frantic and she knew that he was close. He must have sensed it too, obviously because his hand went between their joined bodies to find the small nub between her legs. He started to rub in small circles around it, bringing her closer to her climax.

"Ya gonna cum, ain'tcha darlin'?" he asked, grunting the words out as he slowed his thrusts, an inpatient look overcoming his face. "C'mon baby, cum on my cock while I fill yer pussy!" Those were the magic words because before she knew it, Beth exploded in a tingly mess of limbs as he spilled himself into her.

Coming to an almost complete stop, he pulled away and pulled out of her gently.

She looked at him with raised eyebrows and smirked. "Didn't think ya had it in ya?"

"I think I had it in ya snatch but could say the same to ya. Who knew ya were such a kinky bitch?"

Smirking even deeper, Beth regarded him with appraisingly.

"You don't know the half of it... Wanna find out?"

He nodded and started to pull his clothes back on.

"Same time, same place tomorrow?" He asked and she nodded in agreement.

"Maybe not every day or they'll get suspicious. But definitely."


End file.
